


Nicotine

by RachelCup



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Gay Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top!Niall, bottom!Zayn, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelCup/pseuds/RachelCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn ran away from everything and never got attached to anything until he met Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

Zayn was never the kind if guy to get addicted to things. He didn't like to get attached. That's why he kept moving, never stayed in one city for more than a couple weeks. Mainly relying on his good looks and charms for housing. Not to mention his inheritance.

All his life Zayn was told to have goals. Get a job, go to college and settle down with the perfect wife. Like his dad, like everyone. But for one thing, Zayn was gay. So that was one hole in the 'master plan'. 

Zayn's only addiction was his smoking. He smoked since he was 13, and now almost 8 years later he's trying to quit. Living off nicotine patches and gums. The cigarettes tasted better. 

Zayn's walls were built miles high and he thought they wouldn't ever crumble. No matter how hard people tried. First his family, and now the girls who housed him and offered a late night fuck. 

"You're like a puzzle. Wish I could figure you out." They'd whisper over pillows and sheets. Zayn would then leave in the morning. 

But his walls crumbled when he met his only addiction, Niall Horan. 

He met Niall in a bar, of all places. Niall worked as a bartender there and offered Zayn a place to stay in because all the motels were shit and a place where people got stabbed, as Niall put it.

Zayn didn't want want to be a burden, he only met to stay a day or two at the most. But every time he wanted to leave Niall would tell a stupid joke, or yell at a soccer player on the television and Zayn just couldn't. 

It was almost three weeks that he had been staying at Niall's small apartment. Niall had given him his old flat mate's room. Zayn didn't   
unpack his backpack or buy new things. But he slept in that bed and did his best to buy groceries and not take up too much space. 

"Where are you even going Zayn?" Niall asked one night. He was wearing an oversized sweater and his hair was down and flopping into his eyes. "Don't know. Nowhere, I guess." Niall looked at him then, and Zayn stared back at him. 

"You..you could always stay here. I wouldn't mind." Niall mumbled, his voice shaky and soft. "I'd love to." Zayn said, before his brain caught up with his words.

 

Zayn thought nicotine was the worse thing ever, until he met Niall. Two months into him living there, with a real job at a real store and paying real bills and living with the oh so real Niall Horan. 

Niall. Who lived in Zayn's thoughts constantly. He was the complete opposite of Zayn, always loud and open and bubbly. He brought out that side in everyone, including Zayn. Niall never asked about Zayn's past, and he loved him for that. 

Part of him still wanted to leave, take his unpacked bags and steal away in the middle of the night. But every nerve in his body had come too attached to the goofy irish boy. 

His need for Niall made Zayn feel weak, and to feel like a man again Zayn went to some random bar in hopes to get laid. But as he drank and smoke every painted smile a woman gave him disgusted him. Because he really needed Niall more than he needed anything and he could feel like exploding. 

So he practically sprinted to the apartment and broke down the door, to find Niall pacing around the living room. "Where the fuck have you been! I've been worried sick." Niall exclaimed, voice raspy and deep. And Zayn just...snapped. 

Bodies collided as Zayn pushed his mouth against Niall's. Licking and sucking at everything he could, his hand running up and down and everywhere across Niall's torso. "Z-Zayn." Niall whimpered. "Please Ni, need you. Been wanting this for so long." And Niall stared at him again, blue eyes blown wide and dark. Niall put his lips to Zayn's neck. Delicate, opened mouth kisses trailed across his neck and up to this jaw. 

"If you want me so bad, take me." Niall whispered as he bit Zayn's earlobe. 

Zayn roughly grabbed Niall's wrist and dragged him to the first room that was closest, which happened to be Niall's. Zayn shoved Niall on the bed and made quick work of tearing off all the layers of clothing.

"You're so warm." Zayn muttered, placing his hand on Niall's stomach. His fingers travelled lower to Niall's boxers and palmed Niall's cock. "Jesus Zayn, don't tease me." Niall said, his voice close to being wrecked. 

Zayn definitely wanted to tease Niall more, but he realized how hard he actually was. His own dick confined by his boxers was positively aching. 

Zayn pulled down Niall's boxers and Niall hissed when the cold air hit his cock. Zayn straddled Niall's hips and just marvelled at how beautiful Niall was. 

His milky white skin just begging to be marked, muscle straining under his skin as he flexed. "Zayn. Christ, just do something." Niall keened. 

Zayn bent down and took Niall into his mouth in one single move, his nose just touching the soft hairs at the base of Niall's cock. 

Niall moaned an absolutely pornagraphic moan and gripped Zayn's hair. Zayn bobbed his head up and down, gliding his tongue over the thick vein on the underside of Niall's dick. 

"If you don't stop soon I'll come, Zayn." Niall warned in between breathy moans. Zayn continued though, because he loved the feeling of Niall's member in his mouth. "Zayn," Niall growled. "I don't want to come until I'm inside of you." 

Zayn pulled his head up and breathed heavily, cock still aching and threatening to come at Niall's words. 

Niall flipped Zayn over so that he was on top, hands on either side of Zayn's head and resting between his legs. Niall slowly grinded his hips on Zayn's clothed erection. "Been wanting a piece of your ass since I saw you, you know that?" Niall growled, still moving his hips.

Zayn didn't reply because his head was an explosion of reactions, feeling nothing but Niall rutting slowly against him and he was burning up with desire. 

"God, Niall. Please." Zayn didn't know what he was asking for, he just wanted Niall pressed up against him. Feeling skin sliding against skin and hear Niall's cute little 'ah ah ah' moans.

Niall gave Zayn what he wanted, finally taking off the last layer of clothing. He didn't even touch Zayn, simply pushed Zayn's knee to his chest and pressing his tongue flat against Zayn's hole.

"FUCK. Jesus Niall, where did you learn this." Zayn breathed out, feeling Niall's tongue kitten licking his hole but never going in. If Niall hadn't been holding Zayn back he was 100% sure he would be grinding his ass down on Niall's face because he needed more. 

It's like Niall could read his thoughts, because two fingers were shoved in Zayn along with Niall's tongue. Zayn let out a series of screams and moans that he couldn't make out. Because everything was on code red. Nothing but NiallNiallNiall. 

Everything was taken away as Niall pulled away and Zayn whimpered at the sudden loss. "Gonna fuck you now, nice and hard." Niall said, his dirty mouth never failing to surprise Zayn. 

Zayn took a moment to catch his breath and revel in the fact that he was here and lying underneath Niall and maybe all that running hadn't been for nothing. 

Niall lubed himself up and lined himself up to Zayn's red and overstimulated hole. He pushed the head in, taking his sweet time because God knows he's wanted this for far too long. 

"Just do it Niall, you asshole." Zayn said, his insult empty because right now he realized that maybe he really did love Niall, and maybe this won't be a one time thing. 

And not a single thought was coherent anymore as Niall pushed himself fully into Zayn, so tight and hot around his cock. And Zayn felt like he was overflowing because of how much Niall filled him perfectly. 

Niall rolled his hips slightly, then pulled back out again to repeat the process. A steady rhythm was set but Zayn still needed more of Niall.

"Faster Ni, please." He begged and Niall complied, snapping his hips against Zayn until the sound of skin slapping skin was overbearing. 

Zayn raked his fingernails down Niall's back hard enough to draw blood but he couldn't care right now, because he was way beyond the mark of common sense. Niall rested his head at the crook of Zayn's neck and pressed his lips against the skin there. 

"Come for me baby, come around my dick without even being touched." Niall moved one, two more times inside Zayn until he did just that. Making a mess of both their chests. 

Zayn's walls clenched around Niall and he lost all the rhythm and just stilled inside Zayn, coming so hard he could see stars. 

Niall and Zayn held each other, trying to come down from their highs. Niall pulled out of Zayn slowly and laid down in a post orgasmic bliss. 

"I'm so glad you asked me to stay."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like four in the morning after watching countless Ziall videos, so sorry for any mistakes. The title is from the song Nicotine by Panic!At The Disco which you should totally listen to. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
